


When A Tyrant Becomes Roomies With A Manchild

by ArchDemonLumiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Michael, AU Michael meets cage!Michael, Adam Milligan in Lucifer's Cage, Adam Milligan is So Done, Adam is not saved sorry, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairies, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inappropriate Humor, Michael is a Little Shit, Minor Violence, Random Songs, Randomness, Strong Language, There is singing in Supernatural, season 13, slightly perverted songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchDemonLumiel/pseuds/ArchDemonLumiel
Summary: When the Winchesters manage to get the Michael from the other universe trapped in the cage, the archangel is unsure what to expect. He does not expect however to meet that world's version of him or to be slowly driven crazy by his antics. Death would be a blessing after this.In which AU Michael slowly loses his mind, Michael is an aspiring singer (and pest) and Adam would much rather have Lucifer back.





	1. Fall Into Chaos

“I can’t believe our luck…” Sam whispered to his older brother as they stared at the ground, both panting heavily and flushed red from exhaustion. Dean wiped the blood from his face and picked up the angel blade he had borrowed from Castiel who had skipped the battle to look after Jack whilst he recovered from his own fight with a particularly pesty prince of Hell he had to deal with.

True to the Book of Tobit, Asmodeus was indeed terrified of fish. So that battle had been actually hilariously easy for Castiel and Jack once they weakened the self-proclaimed sheriff.

“I still can’t believe that worked… That’s both Asmo-whatever and Buttercup 2 out of our hair, now we just need to find Lucifer before he decides now Michael isn’t threatening him to kidnap his son and use him as a nuke.”

Neither brother had expected they could actually throw Michael in the cage like they did with their world’s but thanks to Gabriel they had managed to open the cage again. But of course the trickster had left before the rip-off of his oldest brother could shank him with his archangel blade.

They looked at each other. “Celebrate with unhealthy junk?”

“Sure why not? I’ll swipe some of Gabe’s stash for us.” 

Dean gave Sam a blank look. “Just because you’re bffs now it doesn’t mean he won’t stab you if he finds out.”

“Then we just don’t let him find out.”

 

* * *

 

Down in the cage, the AU Michael was truly baffled. How could two humans trap him in here? He could remember trapping his own Lucifer in here, like his counterpart in this world would have done to his younger brother. He had heard nothing of his counterpart’s fate however and had assumed the Lucifer he had encountered in both his home world and this world had killed him at some point, although if they had fought this world would have been destroyed so….

His internal monologue was disrupted as he picked up an odd aura. There was someone else here with him. He could sense their grace, tainted like Lucifer’s had been. Ignoring the ache in his chest, he may have been a huge dickhead and killed his own Lucifer and tried to kill this world’s Lucifer but he still missed his brother, he looked to see someone on the other side of the cage who seemed to be drawing on the bars.

In fact the whole cage was covered in doodles from floor to ceiling somehow. It was like something out of a horror movie.

Dismissing the nagging feeling that he should ignore the other angel, he brushed the blood dripping onto his now manifested wings off and casually walked over to the blond scribbling over his new prison cell.

As the shadow casted over him the boy looked up to see the very physically imposing man towering over him. Then smiled as if he was a puppy. “Oh hi there! When did you get here?”

Whoever this angel was must have had something wrong with him to not sense his immense power. How long had he been in here? How did he get here? “I just got thrown in here now.”

“Oh me too! A moose dragged me and my little brother in!” The younger looking man-shaped being pouted. “And both of them ditched me too. Mean Moose, mean Luci.” Luci?? No this couldn’t be…

“Hey uh…” As confident as AU Michael was, if he was talking to himself this would be extremely awkward. “Would your name happen to be Michael?”

Blue eyes stared at him. “Umm yeah I think so. Or was it Adam? I can’t remember.”

“I’m Adam you idiot.” AU Michael jumped as a soul resembling the vessel appeared next to the angel. So the human ended up in here too. And wasn’t a demon now surprisingly. “So we have a new ‘roommate’. Would you have happened to be thrown in here by the Winchesters too?”

“Uh yeah…?”

“Stupid Winchesters,” the angel who was apparently his counterpart murmured. “Stupid moose and stupid pretty Dean…” Adam coughed. “Not that he’s prettier than you Adam. His eyes are really green though. And he has really nice lips too.” Adam groaned and AU Michael facepalmed.

So… His counterpart was a serial scribbler and gay as Hell.

 

 

 

“So… Sam Winchester dragged you into Hell with Satan and that moron in the corner.”

“That’s right but… Why did he and Dean throw you in?” AU Michael looked at his counterpart as he heard Spongebob Squarepants start playing. “Oh Mike marathons cartoons when he gets bored of drawing, you’ll get used to it. Which angel are you by the way?” Adam asked, clearly sensing his immense power (he loved to brag about it okay?) but not bothered by it. Probably because the archangel who wore him would destroy his AU counterpart if he made a move. If he still had the power anyway, his grace wasn’t very strong.

“I’m… This will sound insane but I’m Michael from an alternate universe. One where the apocalypse already happened and my world’s Lucifer is dead.” Adam stared at him.

“… You killed your little brother? What kind of monster are you?”

“Are you defending SATAN?”

 

 

 

“Who lives in a pineapple under the-”

“For the EIGHTH time stop singing that stupid song!” AU Michael shouted over to his counterpart, who looked over his shoulder and pouted.

“But I like it… How about if I switch to Fairly Odd Parents?”

“No more show tunes!” He heard him grumble something that sounded weirdly like ‘stupid chocolate shit’ and Adam gasped before storming over to him and whacking him over the head. He was still surprised the lunatic didn’t make the boy suffer for that, he still had enough energy to throw a human brat across the cage.

“Michael that’s racist you moron!”

“Racist? What’s that?”

“Insulting someone based on their skin colour?”

His counterpart made an ‘o’ face. “Ohhhh I wasn’t doing that, I said ‘stupid chocolate loving dipshit’. He has a mountain of Cadbury wrappers piling up next to him.”

Adam looked back and did a double take. “…Oh. But you’re obsessed with chocolate too. You’re eating it now.”

“Well you said he was me yeah? A brother-hating version of me anyway. Hmm I wonder what Luci’s doing.”

AU Michael immediately decided to start planning his escape. Death would be better than putting up with that imbecile.


	2. With The Voice Of A (Hellbound) Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adam and AU Michael are slowly tortured by Michael's love of singing.

“Love me, hate me, say what you want about me!”

“Shut up…” AU Michael grumbled, Michael ignored him.

“All the boys and all the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy!”

“No one wants to fuck you!”

“Hm? I didn’t say that. I said If You Seek Amy.”

“F-U-CKME.”

“Ohhhh.”

Adam hit his head on the bars hoping he could knock himself out. He couldn’t cope with two Michaels for the rest of time. The Michael he had been stuck with was already bonkers singing all the time and doing stuff he rather not witness (and he was certain Michael didn’t understand what he was doing either). He didn’t want to imagine how this one, who was even more of a prick than his Michael had been to start with, would turn out.

He almost liked the archangel now singing ‘If You Seek Amy’ ridiculously loud to piss his counterpart off but that probably wouldn’t have been the case if he hadn’t protected him from Lucifer. To be fair though he wouldn’t be this crazy at this point if he hadn’t been protecting Adam at the risk of his grace being tainted. Adam just hoped this new Michael wouldn’t come at him, Michael 1 surely wasn’t strong enough still to fight off not-affected-by-the-cage-so-far Michael.

Ugh this was getting confusing.

“Michael?” Both of them looked at him. “The one in my body. Can I just call you Mike until this Michael miraculously escapes?”

“Sure! Can I call you Addy then?”

He facepalmed. “There’s only one of me though.”

Mike pouted. “Please…?”

“… Fine.” When was this archangel going to lose this habit of pouting? Damn it Lucifer.

 

 

The cage was filled with nothing but the sound of music blasting from Mike’s laptop off a playlist he had found after hacking into Lucifer’s account.

“Carry on my wayward son~”

Michael bristled. He had oddly got this song he had never heard before playing in his head the day he had been somehow defeated by the Winchesters. Both his counterpart and Adam told him they heard the same song a few days before they fell in here at Stull Cemetery. Apparently whenever this song played it meant the Winchesters were either saving the world or majorly screwing up. Why Mike could sing it when it brought up memories of first being imprisoned was beyond him.

“Stop it.”

“You really don’t like my singing do you?” Mike sighed. “Alright I’ll stay quiet for the next couple songs.” Good, now he would actually be able to think. If he could ignore how much he wanted to kill Sam and Dean Winchester as he heard this song drag.

 

 

_“You don’t even bother anymore! You cut to the bone, pick up the phone, to hear my Swan Son-”_

“I don’t know why but I miss Luci now!!!!” Adam awkwardly hugged the crying archangel in his body.

“Hey don’t worry… My brothers will probably throw Lucifer back in here.”

“And when they do that I’m leav- Wait, the Winchesters are your brothers?” the AU Michael mumbled, Adam nodded.

“If I wasn’t related to them Michael wouldn’t be in my body right now you know. Guessing Winchesters didn’t exist back in your world.”

“No and thank God for that… Why are you still stuck down here though if they’re your brothers?”

“Coming from someone who killed their younger brother… Sam and Dean only give a rat’s ass about themselves,” Adam mumbled as Swan Song changed into something else.

_“My girlfriend’s a dick magnet, my girlfriend’s gotta have it…”_

He rolled his eyes as Mike started giggling like a 4th grader. “You’re so immature for one of the oldest beings in the world…”

“I still can’t believe this guy is me…”

 

 

Adam and AU Michael stared as Mike started singing a song apparently about himself. “This is where I’ll be, so Heavenly, so come and dance with me Michael~”

“Is this supposed to be our theme song?” AU Michael felt like he was rapidly losing brain cells listening to this world’s version of him.

“So sexy, oh I’m sexy~”

“Why did Lucifer have this on his playlist?” Adam mumbled, trying to ignore the nagging feeling that maybe all the times he was sleeping Mike might have been using his body for something he shouldn’t be doing.

“I always got the feeling he liked guys a little too much…”

“I’m all that you see, you wanna see~”

AU Michael shouted over at him “I didn’t say you could start singing again!”

“Can’t tell me what to do,” Mike said sticking his tongue out before continuing to sing to the song playing. “So close now, so close now, so come and dance…”

Adam suggested that AU Michael should try to tune the song out after realising which song exactly Mike was singing.

“Michael you’re the boy with all the sticky hips~”

Adam facepalmed and wished for a crate of beer which promptly materialised in front of him. He couldn’t deal with this sober.

“Sticky hair, sticky hips, stubble on my sticky lips!”

AU Michael tried to ignore his terrible singing but found it was futile.

“Michael you’re the only one I ever want, only one I ever want, only one I ever want!”

The more sane Michael stood up and calmly approached him.

“Beautiful boys on the beautiful dance floor, Michael you’re dancing like a beautiful dance whor-!”

He promptly smashed the laptop over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's interested in knowing songs referenced in this chapter
> 
> If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears  
> Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas (I'm sure everyone knows this one ;P)  
> Swan Song by Set It Off  
> Bad Girlfriend by Theory Of A Deadman  
> Michael by Franz Ferdinand


	3. Attack of the Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which AU Michael finds himself getting attacked by Tinkerbell and Mike makes a deal

“I hate you. I hate you so much,” Mike sniffed as Adam blasted his bloodsoaked hair with a materialised shower head, his injury having patched itself up but not quick enough for his vessel’s hair not to turn red. “I was just singing, you’re such a bully!”

“I warned you, that’s all I can say.” AU Michael suddenly turned around and Adam and Mike exchanged glances before following his gaze. There was a tiny glowy thing whizzing around the other side of the cage. “… Am I going insane yet or is that a fairy?”

“Daddy did say really strong fairies can get through the bars if they’re also small enough…” Adam approached the ‘fairy’ and Mike balked. “A-Adam don’t, going near that type isn’t a good idea…” Thankfully the human soul listened to his advice whilst Michael approached, having clearly forgotten about this particular type of fairy. “Heyy….”

“It’s just a fairy, nothing to make a big deal about…” The little thing was as big as one of his feathers at most after all, and fairies surely weren’t a threat to big bad archangels… Wait was it glaring at him? Obviously Michael would never let himself be outdone by a fairy so glared back. Then he swore he heard a squeaky voice.

“Eeeek pervert!” And Adam and Mike watched amused as the tiny fairy started attacking the archangel who found the hard way his strength had in fact been more than halved in the cage.

Then Adam watched in horror as AU Michael finally managed to grab the fairy and crushed it in his fist. “Y-You just killed Tinkerbell!” The archangel shrugged and unclenched his fist dropping a tiny naked pixie onto the steel floor.

“Teach her for attacking someone she’s not even the fraction of the size of.”

Then all of a sudden, and Adam noticed Mike did not look surprised at all, the pixie shot up again in all its sparkly glory and slammed the all-powerful angel into the cage bars. “W-What the fuck?!”

“Fairies are immortal!” Mike laughed watching his counterpart chase the tink around the cage. “Unless you make them explode they’ll keep getting back up.” Then Michael materialised a microwave and Adam screamed.

“Mike save Tinkerbell!”

“Uh how…?”

“Just God damn do SOMETHING, Peter Pan was my childhood!” Mike gave the human a very strange look but ran over to the now fleeing tink and captured it in his hands.

AU Michael picked up the microwave clearly intending to whack him over the head with it. “Let go of my prey right now.”

“No thanks, Adam looks like he’s going to cry if Tinkerbell dies.”

“That one’s not even Tinkerbell!”

“Like you’re not the Archangel Michael but a rip off of me?” Adam gaped at Mike and the AU Michael threw the microwave, he promptly dodged and ran into the corner of the cage materialising a huge wall. “Leave me alone.”

“You can’t hide in there forever, you little shit!” Adam noted the alternate Michael was probably more insane than their world’s Michael was to begin with. He hated to think how he would be when he broke from being imprisoned so long. Best option- get him the fuck out of the cage. He didn’t want to become a chew toy.

And as the stronger archangel turned to him he realised that was going to happen.

 

 

 

“Why did you save me?” the tiny voice asked. “… Or are you trying to be a pervert?”

“Of course not, Addy would be sad if I let you die. He seems to think you’re a fairy from a favourite book as a child…” Mike looked at the cage bars then at the little fairy resting on his palm. “Please do me a favour for rescuing you?”

Straining his eyes he could see the tink looked wary. “Uh what…?”

“That guy on the other side of the wall is a huge dick, could you please find my brother Lucifer and tell him to get him away from me and Addy?”

She blinked. “You want me to find Satan.”

“Please. He can’t kill you, just tell him the Winchesters threw him in the cage and he’s kind of scar-“

They heard the sound of a human screaming. “I get it, find Satan and tell him to save you from that lunatic. Got it.”

The tink flew through the bars and Mike demolished the wall to find Adam dodging vending machines.

Well, here goes nothing.


	4. When Satan teams up with the Winchesters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all the shit he put him through, Lucifer decides to save Michael. But he kind of can't do that without opening the cage.

Back on Earth, Sam and Dean Winchester were scheming.

“How are we going to trick Lucifer back into the cage?” Sam mumbled as they looked at sheets upon sheets of paper littering the table all written in different languages listing spells. They would ask Gabriel for his help again however would he help them at the risk of Lucifer killing him again? He seemed to think the alternate universe Michael was weaker than this world’s archangels with how confident he was with their last plan.

“If worst comes to worst, we’ll just have to try kill the son of a bitch,” Dean replied as he checked his messages to see how Castiel and Jack were doing. They were on the way back to them but had stopped off for fast food apparently. Castiel still couldn’t get enough of burgers and Jack loved them just as much. He was truly more like Castiel’s son than Lucifer’s.

 

They both jumped as the air turned cold and a familiar voice said, “What’s this about killing me?” They gaped as they noticed Lucifer standing there with crossed arms at the doorway.

“… We’re fucked. Run Sammy and if you live please tell Cas-”

The devil put his hand up, a slight smirk on his face. “Hey relax, relax, I’m not here to hurt you. You threw Reject-Michael in the cage didn’t you?”

“How did you know about that?” Sam asked, searching under many pieces of paper and multiple chocolate wrappers he had stolen from Gabriel’s stash to find his knife. As soon as he uncovered it, it flew across the room.

“Calm down Sammy, I’m not killing you guys. Not today anyway. You threw that insane tyrant in with my manchild of a brother though, he sent a bloody fairy to me asking for me to save him. Apparently he’s scary, is trying to kill Adam,” Sam and Dean sent each other sheepish glances for forgetting about their younger brother again, “and you know how dangerous Michael used to be? He was like a show-tune singing puppy when I left him. He’s not going to survive being stuck with that asshole.” Satan smiled. “So you are going to open the cage for me and let me kill that son of a bitch.”

The Winchesters stared at him. “You are joking.”

“Nope, as much as Michael wronged me in the past I never wanted him to suffer like this. He’s being bullied BY HIMSELF.” He reached out his hand and a chocolate bar flew out of the cupboard Gabriel kept his stash in. Sam and Dean stared as he started eating. “So basically, open the cage and let that Michael come out then I’ll kill him. My poor lunatic brother won’t have the strength to escape most likely, all those years we were trapped together he was using all of it to protect the little brother you abandoned from being twisted into a demon.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other. “Hey Dean maybe we can finally save Adam then…”

 

Dean looked Lucifer in the eye. “What’s in it for us?”

Lucifer started counting off his fingers. “Let’s see. I don’t kill you, you don’t have to worry about that nutcase breaking out by himself because I’ll end him, and you’ll get Adam back.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “What will we do about your Michael though? He sounds like he’d be near harmless at this point honestly. Are you going to just leave him in the cage alone?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Let’s see… Michael threw Lucifer in that cage in the first place. I wouldn’t be surprised if after saving him he decides to give him the middle finger an-”

“Actually…” They both stared at him. An awkward silence passed.

“Actually…?” Dean started, and oh God, Satan looked _self-conscious_ all of a sudden.

“I uh… Don’t want to leave him again. Could we just move to Alaska or something and pretend to be normal people?”

Another awkward silence then Dean murmured, “You know that sounds like some cliché incestuous fanfic yeah? Are you just going to have a house together with five cats and three dogs until Chuck lets you back in Heaven?”

“… Pretty much.”

Sam and Dean exchanged glances. “How will we uh… Know you won’t hurt anyone?”

Lucifer snorted. “Michael wouldn’t let me, he’s grown attached to humanity again thanks to your little brother.”

Sam looked at Dean in uncertainty and he let out a sigh. “Alright. We’ll trust you. Wow I never thought I’d say that to Satan. However you better leave Cas and Jack alone alright? Jack likes Cas as his dad.”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “Does that make you Jack’s mom?”

Dean stared in dumbfound silence and Sam cracked up into laughter. “… S-Shut up, let’s go rescue Adam and Buttercup 1.0….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the second to last or so chapter, took so long to update this because distractions and uni work. But it should be finished by the end of this month, hopefully by the end of this week actually XD  
> Thanks to everyone who commented on this and likes my silly stuff :3


End file.
